Deja Vu
by projectoverlord
Summary: The ripper is reawakening. SLASH
1. Discovering

_If you don't love me, pretend._

* * *

><p>Klaus has been out for the better part of two hours, leaving Stefan alone in his old Chicago apartment. There's a fine layer of dust over everything. A haze of dust is visible through the rays of sunlight peering through the windows, suspended in the air. It is disturbed now and again by the gentle breeze.<p>

"Please tell me that you have not been sitting here for _two hours_ watching the dust," Klaus announces as he enters, his voice bored with just a bite of sarcasm. But it's the underlying emotion that catches Stefan's attention. The hybrid is, quite openly, upset about something. Upset and angry.

Stefan sits up on the couch, looking at Klaus curiously. Though his tone betrays him, the other man's face certainly does not. He is stoic, his face as firm as stone. It's his eyes that truly give him away. They do not focus on Stefan, and the vampire finds that he misses that, even if it may only be gone for a moment. He misses the way Klaus' stares make him feel important. Makes him feel so very invaded.

"Everything alright?""Fine," Klaus snaps, and turns his back on Stefan.

"Course it could be better if my hybrids _lived_."

"I'm sorry."

Something large and heavy whizzes past his head. "Don't give me that! I don't want _platitudes!_ I want my army! My soldiers!"

Another object comes very close to knocking him clean off the couch, and he jerks out of the way of the third. It crashes into the backrest and leaves a destroyed hole in the wooden frame.

"Calm down," Stefan says evenly. "This won't help you."

"Neither will sitting around and doing nothing!" he shouts, and suddenly Stefan finds himself pinned between the wall and every inch of Klaus' body.

One of the other man's legs juts between his own, and his hips press dangerously close to Stefan's. Klaus' entire torso rubs against Stefan's, and the vampire suppresses a groan. If the hybrid knew what he was thinking at that moment, there would be nothing left of him to bury.

Klaus sniffs, and for a moment Stefan thinks it's because he's upset. It's only when Klaus sinks his teeth into Stefan's jugular that he realises his mistake, and he cannot hold back the moan that escapes and graces the air between them. Klaus arches his shoulders back, pressing closer to Stefan's body. The vampire reasons that it is to hold him in place, but reason abandons him as Klaus lowers a hand onto his hip and holds it tightly enough to bruise even a vampire's skin.

An immeasurable amount of time passes, and Stefan's eyelids flutter closed. There's a moment as he realises he's lost more blood than he can regenerate without the help of human blood, and then Klaus is gone from his neck. That part of him - the ripper part - begs for the contact to come back. To hell with survival, he'd die then and there with Klaus pressed against him and the hybrid draining him dry, and it'd be _bliss._

When he looks up, the apartment is empty except for a glass of blood at his feet. He sinks to the ground, weaker than perhaps he's felt in a long time. The blood is barely enough to give him his strength back, and it's not even _fresh_.

He waits a short time before he leaves the apartment. Two bumbling teenagers later, his thirst is sated and he makes his way back to Klaus. If the hybrid is even there. Stefan knows it's not a certainty by any it turns out, it's not even a remote possibility. The place is exactly as it was left. He drops into the semi-destroyed couch and sighs heavily. His head has cleared now enough for him to realise just how vocal he'd been during Klaus' feeding. What would the hybrid do?Maybe he just wouldn't come back.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall before he returned. When he did, there was a trail of fresh blood from his lips to his chin, and Stefan watched it hungrily. Averting his eyes before they could darken, the vampire stood.<p>

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Out," Klaus says, without elaborating. He wipes away the blood and reaches for a change of clothes.

While he showers, Stefan fidgets in the chair, ignoring the sound of the water hitting the presumably naked body of his the water is switched off, Stefan shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He reminds himself that somewhere, Elena is waiting for him. Elena _loves _him.

And he loved her.

"Let's go," Klaus snaps, still buttoning his shirt as he emerges. Stefan watches him swagger to the door, all thoughts of Elena evaporating rather suddenly. And he follows the man obediently, not because of his debt or anything else he claims, but because he _wants to_.

Maybe, if he admits it, he misses the Ripper. He misses the man - the _vampire _- who had once captured the attention of Klaus. He misses the look that Niklaus had given him that night in Chicago, while he bled that pretty little girl and fed her blood to her husband. There'd been nobody else in the room but the Original sitting opposite him, his eyes lighting up at Stefan's antics.

God, he missed that look.

Klaus makes it to the club with the vampire in tow, and he disappears almost immediately into the crowd. Hanging back at the bar, Stefan watches him charm a young beauty and disappear out of the room. Of course, it's nothing unusual. What _is_ unusual is the way it makes Stefan's heart clench just a little. The jealousy that springs up inside him surprises even Stefan himself, and he pushes it down with a glass of something pure.

He doesn't even make it to _bottoms up_ before Klaus is standing next to him. He can't have been gone longer than two minutes, and it's strange for him to be so swift with his food. The second Stefan looks up he knows the hybrid is utilising his fiery temper.

"We're _leaving_," he says, and there's not an ounce of room for argument.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed. I hope to have another chapter up soon! Please review, it makes me even more inspired to write.<em>


	2. Learning

_And you know that we're doomed, my dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

* * *

><p>Two days pass, and Klaus does't say a single word. Stefan brings them food, and they consume their victims in silence. The vampire begins to worry about his counterpart around sunset on the third day. Klaus has barely moved from the broken couch.<p>

"We need to talk," Stefan says, knowing that no matter how he approaches this, Klaus is likely to tear him to pieces.

"Do we?" the hybrid snarks, shoving the latest feed off his lap. She hits the ground with a thud, and Klaus steps over her, his golden eyes gleaming with bloodlust. "And what do _we_ need to talk about, my dear ripper?"

Well, at least he _can_ talk. The vampire had begun to wonder.

"Something is wrong with you. Something is bothering you, Klaus, and I need to know what it is so I can help you fix it."

"You cannot _fix_ me!" Klaus shouts, hurling something in a fit. Stefan sidesteps it easily, having expected it. The hybrid was nothing if not predictable when angered.

"Tell me what is wrong with you and I can _try_!"

This time, the hand presses to his throat. Klaus uses the hold to slam him into the ground. Stefan rises to his feet, unperturbed by the attack, and allows Klaus to circle him like a predator.

"You want to know what's wrong, Stefan?" Klaus says in a sickly sweet tone, and immediately Stefan knows he's in 's slammed back into the wall, and Klaus lowers his face to the vampire's neck.

"You want to know my problem?" he purrs, and the heat of his breath sends a shiver down Stefan's spine. "My _problem_ is that I cannot get my fill from any other blood but yours. So tell me, what are we going to do about that?"

Stefan thinks the fix is simple, but he doesn't dare suggest it. He focuses on preventing the hardening of his body as Klaus rubs against him. The friction is torture to the already tense vampire, and Stefan doesn't dare move a muscle.

"I didn't _think_ so," Klaus mutters, and his presence against Stefan disappears.

"So stop asking. You cannot fix what has been done."

* * *

><p>Klaus emerges from the bedroom a few hours later, and his eyes survey the lack of bodies within the apartment. He doesn't comment on Stefan's efficient clean-up, and merely strolls to the liquor cabinet.<p>

The vampire considers how Klaus might take an intervention to stop his drinking. He doesn't mention it.

The hybrid returns with a bottle of something old, whipping off the top and taking a deep swig. Stefan watches, entranced. There's something so compelling about Klaus, and it draws him in without struggle. The temptation scratches at his walls, so carefully placed, and Stefan fights to keep them in place. If he makes just one slip up around Klaus, everything will be over.

The bottle slams down on the table, and the hybrid eyes him darkly. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said _get out_!" Klaus bellows, and this time there is no flying furniture - perhaps he's run out, Stefan considers. When the hybrid speaks again, his voice is level. "Come back tomorrow."

There's a part of Stefan that goes to argue, but his overall sense of self-preservation overwhelms it and he exits the apartment. With the whole night to kill, he heads to a club they haven't ransacked yet.

Instead of feeding first, as is Klaus' usual demand, Stefan takes his time. He watches the dance floor from the bar, nursing a drink. Towards the right side of the floor, there is a blonde who reminds him a little of Elena - should his ex-girlfriend have champagne blonde hair. This woman seems a little older, and is wearing less makeup than the others. Something draws him in, and he makes for the dancefloor.

She agrees to the dance without compulsion, and Stefan draws it out before he invites her into the alleyway. He'd scoped it out before entering, and made sure there was a place he could do this without being seen.

There's just one thing the vampire doesn't count on, and that's the pretty blonde pulling out a wooden stake from _god knows where_ and slamming it straight into his chest.

He comes to in an unfamiliar room, and there's a strange circular symbol on the roof above him. Even so, his first thought is Klaus. Dawn is already rising outside, and he curses as he thinks of what the hybrid will do when Stefan doesn't come back.

As is becoming common, he thinks of himself second. Pain shoots from his wrist, and when he looks to it he finds that his blood is being drained into a glass vase.

The blonde is standing nearby, conversing quietly with a taller brunette male. Stefan listens, but he cannot hear. They are so close that even a human may be able to overhear, yet the vampire cannot?

"It's the circle," the brunette says with a smirk. "In there, you are just as useless as a human. Sorry to inconvenience you, but it's necessary that you don't heal."

"Who are you?"

"There will be time for questions later," the blonde snapped at the brunette, obviously displeased with her partner, "go back to sleep."

The brunette's words are the last things he hears before he passes out.

"You're wrong. He won't come."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I was so happy to have feedback, I really wasn't expecting it. It's thanks to you guys that this chapter made it up so fast.<em>

_Also, this story may seem a little PWP at the moment, and it probably is (I'm kind of writing this because I wanted some shameless Klefan smut) but there is something building. Hope everyone is happy with that. Let me know whether you'd prefer more PWP and smut, or if you actually want more of a storyline involving them. I'm curious._

_Thanks again!_


	3. Succumbing

_I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you_

* * *

><p>Stefan wakes to the sound of a door being thrown across the room. Klaus' shouting is a string of words that, to Stefan, sound indecipherable. But the thing that does get through to the vampire is that Klaus <em>came for him<em>.

And then, suddenly, what the blonde had said before he slept makes sense."Klaus! It's a trap!" he shouts, but it comes out as a pathetic whine. Apparently the circle also leaves him _extremely_ thirsty.

"Don't worry about me, darling," Klaus calls, and there's the sound of a body hitting the floor. Stefan holds his breath, praying it isn't Klaus, until the hybrid continues, "I can look after myself."

He's by the vampire's side now, and before Stefan can think, "Well, that was easy," he's been whisked out of the hellhole and into the daylight.

So he thinks it after they've come to a stop. They're back at the apartment, and Klaus leaves him on the bed before closing and locking the door. It seems a strange notion for the hybrid to show.

"That was easy," Stefan comments, his voice raspy. He had forgotten about that thirst, but was quickly reminded as he clasped his mouth shut, cringing in pain.

"You need to feed," Klaus says, suddenly in his space once more. The hybrid lifts Stefan's arms, gently turning them over in his hands, looking at the still unhealed cuts. Displeased, he tuts. "It'll take the whole of Chicago to heal this. Human blood isn't good enough."

Had Stefan been sound of mind at this moment, he may have watched the hybrid's face as he considered his options. Instead, he only caught the decision as it was made, and a bleeding wrist was pressed to his lips. For the second time, the hybrid's blood touched his tongue. It had a definite bite to it, but was sweeter than life itself. He drank eagerly, cupping Klaus' wrist. The blood took effect in a matter of seconds, and his wrists began to heal. But Stefan didn't stop. Klaus raised a hand, pressing it to the back of the vampire's head gently. Tangling his fingers in Stefan's hair.

The moment the moan left Klaus' lips, Stefan jerked away from the hybrid's arm. Blood dripped from his mouth, but he was too preoccupied with assessing the situation.

Klaus growled, grabbing the vampire and pushing him down against the bed. With one hand beside Stefan's head, the hybrid crawled over him and lowered himself down. His lips moved directly to Stefan's throat, hovering only millimetres above the skin.

"You've had your turn, darling, now it's mine," he whispered against Stefan's skin, dropping a ghost of a kiss there before biting into the artery just beneath the reached up, balling his fist into the base of Klaus' t-shirt, just above his belt. There's something about this moment; something in the way Klaus feeds, that makes the vampire think maybe this is it. Maybe this is the moment he's been waiting for.

And then the hybrid is gone. He's halfway across the room before Stefan has even raised his head. Klaus growls, _really_ growls, and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Stefan takes a deep breath, attempting to calm the fire ignited deep within him. The hybrid is making life for him very _difficult_.

"We can't keep doing this," he says, just loud enough that he knows Klaus will be able to hear. "Klaus, just come out."

Part of him thinks that maybe there's a double edge on that statement, and he quickly - sardonically - adds, "_out of the bathroom_."

He considers that the hybrid is probably on the other side of that door pouting like a child, and it makes him chuckle a little to imagine.

As he stands up, the door swings open and Klaus launches out of it, grabbing Stefan in the same movement and lowering his lips to the vampire's in a passionate kiss.

Stefan's back hits the wall, and he melts into Klaus' kiss. Fire erupts in his body, and the kiss deepens further. Hands explore endlessly, and there's a nip of someone's tongue that adds the tang of blood to their tastebuds. When they come away from each other, breathing heavily, both have darkened eyes. Stefan can't help but consider that Klaus looks best when he is like this. That glow in his black and gold eyes is like nothing else he's seen.

A kiss wasn't definitely not what he had expected from the hybrid, but it was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he needed. A haggard breath leaves his lips as his eyes return to normal. Klaus' do the same, and Stefan can't help but be disappointed. He hopes the hybrid will do it again - kiss him like the world is ending and bring back the days of the ripper. Because for Klaus, Stefan might just consider going back. Even if it was only to have his lover give him that look of fascination once again.

Klaus is gone from the room in a second, and the front door to the apartment slams behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I told myself I was going to wait until tomorrow to update, but I cannot stop writing this story! Seriously, I'm up to chapter six already.<em>

_I apologise for any mistakes - my writing program seems to have a massive issue with what comes out of it and goes onto this site. I have to bring everything onto the site and then put in every single new paragraph line. It also cuts out the last word of the previous paragraph and the first word of the next, so there's that to deal with too. It's a headache, but I think I clean it up pretty well before it reaches you guys._

_Hopefully everyone is still with me!_

_And thankyou to those who commented on my PWP predicament. I've decided to stick with a primarily PWP fic, though there will be hints of a storyline along the way. I like to please both sides of the spectrum._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Fighting

_Something you said sits in my head, it's been there too long it's killing me slow._

* * *

><p>Stefan's head lolls off the edge of the bed as he stares at the upside down window. Outside, the daylight is beginning to fade. The entire day has passed, and Klaus has not returned. He knows, however, that it will take the hybrid time to deal with recent events. So he doesn't worry - yet.<p>

The door opens and closes gently, and immediately Stefan sits up. His nerves are immediately set on edge. Klaus would certainly not be so gentle. He would slam the door, and to hell with the the consequences.

The new arrival to the apartment is _not_ Klaus.

In fact, it's someone who shouldn't even be alive. He recognises the blonde easily, and his body stiffens in anticipation. Though he is certain that the woman is not a witch, there is some power with her. He is not willing to take chances.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she says in a sing-song voice. "Stefan, I know you're there. Please, don't make this difficult."

"You died," he says as he emerges, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"Did I? You _saw_ me die, did you?"

It's then that Stefan realises that, no, he really didn't. In fact, he'd thought for a second it might've even been Klaus that had died.

"What do you want from me?"

"You are going to do me a favour. You are going to call your hybrid friend and tell him to come back here. I need to talk to him," she replied curtly.

"Let me rephrase the question. What do you want from Klaus?"

The blonde let out a sarcastic burst of laughter, running a hand through her hair before pointing at the circle she had drawn nearby. "Get in."

Once again, the woman's words cannot be disobeyed, and Stefan walks into the circle.

"Good boy. Now stay there. And call Klaus."

He does as he's told, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. No doubt Klaus will murder him for calling without good reason, but he has no choice. The beg falls from his lips, and Klaus murmurs a string of remarkably polite-sounding curses before hanging up.

"Is he coming?" the blonde questions. She has moved to sit on the couch and has a gleaming smile on her face.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

* * *

><p>Klaus can't have been far, because he makes it back in record time. As the door swings open, he surveys the room. The blonde stands, smoothing out her clothes and smiling.<p>

"Hello, hybrid."

Klaus doesn't spare a second glance at the girl. His gaze is entirely on Stefan, whom he is methodically checking for injuries with his eyes alone. Stefan knows he is concerned purely because he is _looking_, but there is no sign of concern on Klaus' face or in his eyes. Whatever the hybrid feels, he hides it exceptionally well.

After finally deciding on Stefan's lack of injury, Klaus looks to the girl. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're going to do a little spell," a new voice says. The man who enters is tall, his hair weaved into thick dreadlocks. His chocolate coloured skin is clean and his white teeth shine as he laughs haughtily. "And you're going to sit tight, Niklaus, until it is done."

"So _sit_," the blonde orders, and apparently the compulsion spreads to Klaus too, because he promptly obeys.

"Very good. Now that we're all here, it's time to get to work."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks, no longer concerned for himself, but rather for the docile hybrid. "What do you want with us?"

"You never thought that you escaped a little too easily the last time?" the blonde says sweetly. "Of course, we _allowed_ you to escape. We only needed to know that he would come for you."

"It was a test," the dark-skinned warlock continued. He was already sectioning out a number of required parts for the spell. "The spell will not work without the target's lover. So we took the proper precautions to ensure we had seen correctly."

Stefan's eyes move immediately to Klaus. The hybrid's sea-blue green eyes are already locked on him, and the room is soon filled with sarcastic laughter. It comes from Klaus, and he laughs for a solid half a minute at least before turning his charm on the blonde, "He is not my _lover_."

"He loves you very much," the blonde snaps. "And it is hardly a one-sided emotion. That is all that we require. I am quite sure that Stefan here has ingested your blood to recover from the injuries we inflicted upon him. And I'm also certain that _you_ have ingested his, though not because it was necessary. Because you _wanted_ to."

The warlock pulled out a bottle of blood that Stefan immediately presumed was his own.

"What will happen to him?" he questioned, and the warlock looked up.

"After the spell is complete, you will die first. You see, killing a hybrid is not so simple, especially an Original so powerful as Niklaus. As soon as you die, the blood he has taken from you will turn to poison within him. Tragic, I'm sure."

Stefan glanced around the room. Looking for something. Some weapon to use against the warlock and the blonde. The circle still holds him, and within it he is useless. With the blonde's words still in his head, he takes a step splits his skull in two as he emerges from the circle, and continues as he runs straight to the blonde. Her heart lies in his hands a few seconds later, and Klaus rises from the chair. With the compulsion gone, Stefan lets out a haggard breath.

In one swift movement, the hybrid has torn the head off the warlock and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Stefan's knees waver, and he sinks into the couch with a heavy sigh.

_Klaus_ is his last thought before he succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Even though nobody has commented on it, I feel the need to point out that the blonde is not Rebekah. In this story, she was never reawoken. She's such a cockblock for Klefan that I doubt I'll write her in.<em>

_Thanks again to all my reviewers! It's thanks to you guys I've kept up the swift updates. For those of you who commented along the lines of 'Klaus needs to stop running away,' I promise Klaus will eventually give in. But the fun is in the chase, never in the capture. Or something along those lines! I like to build up the story, not just have them tear each other's clothes off._

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up within 24 hours._

_Oh, and sorry for the decided lack of Klefan fluff/smut in this chapter. A mite of plot before they get hot and heavy!_


	5. Remembering

_Call all your friends, tell them 'I'm never coming back.'_

* * *

><p>When he wakes, he is laid out on the bed, alone. His head is throbbing, but for the most part he feels fine.<p>

"You're alive," Klaus confirms, then chuckles. "Well, you're as alive as a vampire _can be_."

"They're dead?" Stefan asks, and the hybrid nods.

"You finished off the girl. Nice work, by the way."

The hybrid is sitting across the room on a chair, blood on his lips. He's been watching Stefan for the entire night while the vampire was unconscious, but Stefan doesn't know this. Light filters through the window, and Klaus stands, walking over to the bed and offering a glass of blood.

"Take it," he says, his voice gentle. "You need it more than I do."

Stefan downs the entire glass in a single gulp, and his face scrunches. "This is human."

He had half expected it to be Klaus' blood. The hybrid nods. "We're leaving."

"Where to next?"

"How do you feel about London?"Raising an eyebrow, Stefan stands and stretches out his muscles. They're a little tense from the night's rest, and as he moves over there's a few muscles that ache in protest.

"That's what happens when you go against compulsion, darling," Klaus says, patting him on the back. "It hurts like hell."

* * *

><p>Nine hours later, they're in London at a club. It takes them less than ten minutes to spot their next targets. Klaus has a place of his own here, and they retire there with the two brunettes.<p>

Blood seeps into Stefan's mouth, overtaking his senses and assaulting his thoughts. But they never truly leave Klaus. He wonders what it would be like to sink his teeth into the hybrid's neck. Surely his skin must taste as good as his blood, as good as his kiss.

_God,_ he realises suddenly, _I know what he tastes like._

Looking up suddenly, he eyes the golden-eyed hybrid it curiosity. Klaus hadn't even mentioned the kiss since it had happened, though Stefan could hardly blame him for being distracted.

"Something the matter?" Klaus pants as he detaches himself from her neck, looking up with those _eyes_, and Stefan all but leaps across the room to assault his lips without mercy.

He closes his eyes in order to push the thought from his mind. "I'm fine. Long day and all that."

Klaus shoves the girl off his lap and wipes his mouth. The blood pools in his palm, and instead of drinking it he walks into the bathroom. When he returns, his mouth and his hands are clean.

"So, my dear ripper, what would you like to do _next_?"

Stefan glances down at the woman in his lap, then shoves her off, licking the blood from his fingers seductively. Klaus' eyes narrow and his pupils dilate almost immediately. The change does not go unnoticed by the vampire, who smirks.

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas. It's the ripper you like, so it's the ripper you'll _get_," he says, his voice a little above a whisper. Turning, he heads for the door. Without looking he knows Klaus is following. He knows exactly the look the hybrid is giving him. That little glint that lights up his eyes when Stefan embraces the ripper purely because he _wants_ to. It's one of Stefan's favourite things about being who he truly is.

There's a definite swagger in his walk, and from a few metres behind him Klaus enjoys the view. Stefan's quite correct, of course, that light in the hybrid's eyes is very much there, and it's there because of Stefan.

The club is _alive _when they enter. People on the dancefloor, the strobe lights so powerful it gives Stefan an instant headache. He stops, letting Klaus approach him and stand with his chest pressed against the vampire's shoulder. The contact makes him want the hybrid even more, but he doesn't let on.

"The black haired one, red dress," he says, not pointing her out. He knows that Klaus will spot her with ease.

"And what is it you have in mind for her and her partner?"

"Now _that_ you will just have to find out. You bring him, I'll get her. Private rooms at the back."

Klaus complies, and they're standing in the private room soon after. The woman looks between Klaus and Stefan, then frowns, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to call you Samantha, and your boyfriend can be Bruce. So, boys and girls, here's what's going to happen," Stefan coos at her, using his right hand to push her hair behind her ear. "You're going to drink."

"Drink _what?"_ She asks, her voice up, Stefan grins at Klaus. The hybrid has taken a seat and has his arm on the back of the seat behind 'Bruce.' For a second, the vampire just _stops_. Seeing him sit there like that, exactly like he had with Liam, is almost more than Stefan can take.

"Yes, Stefan," Klaus says playfully, having noticed the look on the vampire's face, "drink _what?"_

Leaning down oh-so-slowly, he makes sure he has the full attention of all three of them before he leans in and bites down on Bruce's neck. When he's made enough of an impact, he pulls back and looks at Samantha. "_That_. Until I say you can stop."

When he glances at Klaus for approval, he's pleased to see the smile on the hybrid's face. That exact same look from the 20's, that same man who made him so very proud of the ripper. The hybrid stands, looming over his vampire with a predatory gaze.

"Now that," Klaus whispers as he leans in and ghosts his lips over Stefan's throat, "is what I missed all these years."

Stefan arches his back, pressing his hips against Klaus' and waiting for the hybrid to start feeding. But Klaus draws it out, pulling him to his feet, backing him up and into the wall painfully slow before he smiles against Stefan's skin.

"I had forgotten," Klaus murmurs against his throat, "what it was like to have a brother."

The hybrid lowers his teeth into the base of his jugular and starts to drink. Stefan lets out a deep, low groan as Klaus' hands run up under his shirt and his fingernails dig into the vampire's hips.

"Let's get out of here," Stefan all but begs as he backs off, heavy breaths falling from his stained lips.

Klaus chuckles, looking down to Stefan's lips and back up to his eyes ever so slowly."Okay."

* * *

><p><em>So we're actually quite close to the end, but I have a sequel and a few companion fics planned, so do not fear! There will be plenty more Klefan coming your way.<em>

_Please review, and thanks again to anyone who already has!_


	6. Loving

_I'm addicted to the way that I feel when I think of you_

* * *

><p>The very second the door is shut behind them, Klaus has his hands back on Stefan's hips and his eyes are gleaming with bloodlust. He goes straight for the vampire's neck, and Stefan bucks against him, earning a low growl and Klaus' lips on his.<p>

This time, Klaus purposely bites him. Blood gushes from the wound, and Klaus' eyes darken. He loves the taste of Stefan; his blood; his lips; his skin. He loves _Stefan_.

And finally, after nearly a century, the ripper loves him back. Without compulsion, without lies. For the first time in nearly a hundred years, he is _exactly_ where he wants to be. And it feels so _good_.

Klaus tackles his shirt with vampiric speed, then shoves him down onto the bed. The hybrid crawls down over him, moving slowly and torturously. Stefan reaches up, tracing the lines of Klaus' muscles, enjoying the noises it elicits from the other man. Klaus counters it by reaching down and palming Stefan through his grey jeans. The pressure makes the vampire push his hips up against Klaus' palm, and Klaus grins.

Expertly - so expertly, in fact, that Stefan wonders where he gained the experience - Klaus unbuttons and shoves down Stefan's jeans, laughing into the kiss as he realises that the vampire has been going commando. With the hand that isn't supporting him over the vampire, Klaus takes hold of Stefan's length and earns a moan.

There's this look in Klaus' eyes when Stefan looks up at him. This _passion_ that has nothing to do with blood. It's the only look Stefan wants to see in his lover's eyes for the rest of time. That would be enough to make him happy forever.

He feels it as his body reaches the edge. Klaus feels it too, as though he is a part of the vampire. Leaning down, he kisses Stefan soundly on the mouth. Tenderly. Then he nips at the vampire's neck, and Stefan cries out Klaus' name as his orgasm hits. Klaus revels in the call of his name, the look on the vampire's face, the feeling that it brings up within him. All that, combined with the way Stefan continues to mumble his name, has Klaus toppling over the edge only moment after his lover.

He collapses next to the vampire, hooks one of his legs over Stefan's and closes his eyes. For a moment, Stefan thinks he's gone to sleep. Then the hybrid opens his eyes and looks up at him, making a face as he meets Stefan's eyes. "Stop looking at me."

"Never took you for the post-sex cuddling type."

"If you don't be quiet, I _won__'__t_ be."

Stefan shuts his mouth, thinking he could quite get used to this. The warmth bubbles up from his stomach and finds even the tips of his fingers. Being a vampire is so _cold_. He wonders what it must be like for the hybrid; somehow, he'd always associated werewolves with heat. Fire and passion and just plain _heat._

Maybe Klaus got the best of both species.

Resting his head back on the bed, Stefan shuts his own eyes. He remembers the 20's. He remembers the ripper, remembers seeing that version of Klaus who truly despised himself. He remembers being the man that Klaus looked so fascinated by. The looks that transpired between them whenever they were near each other. Being a vampire may be cold, but being in love definitely is not.

And he is - irrevocably, in fact - in love with Klaus.

To hell with the humanity of it all. He wants the ripper back as much as the hybrid does. The golden days of blood and games.

"Do you remember," he asks, despite the hybrid's demand for silence and subsequent threat, "that night in Gloria's club?"

"One of us had to," Klaus responds, a hint of boredom in his tone.

"I never had eyes for her, you know," he says, knowing that the hybrid might not like what he's saying, "Rebekah. It was always you. She was beautiful, but _you_. You were the man who could be - who _would __b__e_ - king. I never looked away."

Klaus doesn't reply. He just smiles.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Hey guys, so this is the end of this story, but I'm working on a sequel and a few companion one shot fics to this story. If I get an idea of how to continue this properly, I may, but for now this is where it ends._

_More Klefan is impending though, I promise! Keep an eye on my profile if you're interested._

_I really hope nobody was disappointed by this chapter. I held off posting it because I'm not pleased with it. I hope you guys are._


End file.
